my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnold Krause
---- Arnold Krause (アーノルドクロース, Aanorudo kuroosu) is a third-year student and a member of class 3-A at Drache Hero Academy, where he is the leader of the school famous hero team "Rock, Paper, Scissors". The son of teacher Gunther and pro-hero Bernadette Krause, Arnold strives not to follow in his parent's footsteps but rather to surpass them completely. Despite is shy nature, his goal is to work hard and become Germany's number one pro hero as he wishes to be someone that others can look up to both as a role model and a Hero. With his conveniently named quirk "Zero to Hero", he might just be able to achieve his dreams. He is known as The Piledrive Hero: Pebbles. Appearance Arnold Krause is a rather hulking behemoth of a man for his age, standing at about 6'5 and weighing about 257Ibs, he towers over the large majority of the other students in his class. However, despite this, he's always been known for having a babyface. Meaning that it is difficult for people to find him intimidating regardless of how tall he may be. Arnold has short ginger-colored hair with light green eyes. His cheeks are puffy and were often described as pinchable by his mother's friends when he was a small child. His body could easily be described as a wall of muscle and flesh, his muscles well defined and bulging from head to toe. Arms and legs like tree trunks and a barrel-shaped chest that would put most muscle-heads to shame. While partly due to his genetics which allows him to put on muscle easier than most, denying the fact that he worked hard to get to the point he is at would be a grave lie. What he chooses to wear depends largely on the occasion, his hero costume is a bright yellow and white jumpsuit. Choosing bright and easily seen colors to make him easily recognized and to make others feel at ease when seeing him. Of course, he wears the school's uniform while in classes and when representing his school at events. His school training uniform consists of the military grey or forest camo depending on the type of training. When outside of school and training, Arnold likes to wear a variety of T-shirts and shorts. Not one to try to stand out in his daily life or worry about having cool looking clothes from the best brands. He just generic shirts and shorts. The only exception being Football Jerseys, as he is a big fan of the German national team despite the slow decline of normal sports after the appearance of quirks. As the president of the gardening club, he enjoys wearing a straw hat to help keep the sun out of his face when working in the gardens. However, he's taken a liking to wearing it around whenever he's allowed, finding it comfortable and a nice way to keep under the shade during the summer months. Personality History Quirk & Abilities Physical & Mental Abilities Intelligence: Arnold is your average student when it comes to grades. His father being a teacher meaning he has extra pressure on him to do well as it will reflect not only on the school but on his father as well. As such, Arnold studies just as hard as he trains his body which is normally enough to get him through the school year with mostly B's on his report cards. Outside of book smarts, Arnold's sharp mind shows during training and mock battles where his quick thinking and ability to make tough choices under pressure shines through and showing great aptitude for leadership roles. Strength: To call Arnold strong would be an understatement. His body is built for strength from head to toe, his punches able to knock full-grown men flat on their behind with kicks capable of breaking bone before he's even gotten the enhancements his quirk gift him. His bench max as of his last test being at exactly 865 pounds while his deadlift record sits at 1009 pounds. Despite his young age, Arnold has been described as a wall of pure meat and muscle and this fact only becomes more and more true as his training continues. Definitely earning his school nickname "Rock". Endurance: Arnold struggles with endurance, his incredible strength making him an immovable object and sometimes even an unstoppable force but everyone has their limits. Arnold is better suited to short fights where he allows his overwelling brute strength to be the deciding factor. But when fights are drawn out for longer periods of time he struggles to keep up, growing tired and fatigued as things go on. Quirk Zero to Hero (零と勇者, Rei to Yuushi) is a transformation type quirk that allows the user to increase their size twice that of their normal size. Arnold going from his already rather large six-foot, five inches to twelve feet, ten inches exactly. Allowing him to tower over the majority of other people but is rather small for a gigantification quirk. That is because the true strength that comes from the quirk, Zero to Hero, comes from the user's ability to increase their overall durability. While the size change does wonders to increase the user's strength well beyond that of a normal human it is the most short-lived part of this ability as Arnold is only able to maintain that form for eight to ten minutes at most before returning to his natural size. However, Zero to Hero's true ability comes out when he is using it to protect others, be they his friends or random citizens. When the need to act as a shield arises, Arnold's flesh can become armor-like, allowing him to take blow after blow even from quirks with strength enhancements with little damage to himself. However, there are caveats as with all quirks, there are chinks in his defenses. His joints and points of articulation remaining weak spots as they are in all forms of armor. No matter how much of a mountainous shield he tries to become it is impossible for him to fully protect these areas while still being able to move. Exactly how strong this armor depends on a few factors His own self-esteem being one and the other being is will to protect others. His armor-like skin becoming far stronger when using his quirk to protect others rather than simply fighting. Which is why his family and teachers have described it as a quirk that truly reflects the values of being a hero. As stated before, the time limit on his size change is also rather strict, the size change believed to simply be leftover genetics from his mother's gigantification quirk and is in no way a reflection of his true strength. Super Moves Piledriver: Absolute Mountain: Team Move: Rock, Paper, Scissors!: Relationships *'Franz Weber': *'Ilya Schmidt': *'Mother & Father': Quotes Trivia Category:Students Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users